Jayran Vanyarin
Jayran Walker 'Vanyarin' '''(b. 14th November 2037-) was a pure-blood wizard. Noted for his cunning and determination and regarded as a descendant of one of the greatest wizards of the age, Lazarus Vanyarin. He didn’t trust Muggle-born students, and expressed his opinion by proposing that they should not be accepted at Hogwarts as his ancestor did. Jayran shared a lot of opinions and ideal with his ancestor. The sorting hat described him as a “mischievous Snake” and that he came from “the fen”, this could be the reason why he and his family have the rare gift of speaking Parseltongue (Language of the Serpents). Which made the other students wonder due to they had no idea who he really was, the sorting hat seemed to know. It is also said that anyone who speaks Parseltongue is somehow related to Salazar Slytherin. Jayran spoke the language of the serpents in his sleep without noticing it. The whispers raised questions among his fellow students of House Slytherin. At some point, Vanyarin created his own wand, made of green snakewood with gold. He taught it the ability to “sleep” when commanded in parseltongue and he also taught it to do magic spells on parseltongue, so nobody would know what spell he was using. Useful if he ever needed to use ‘Avada Kadavra’. Jayran was always the mystical one, he was usually standing alone in the corner, other students was just waiting for something creepy and bad to happen. He spoke to few and focused more on his study and whispering parseltongue in the shadows. Biography Family Lineage The '''Vanyarin family was a pure-blood family with several notable members, particularly Lazarus Vanyarin, one of the first students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who lived over one-thousand years ago and is one of the earliest known member of Slytherin house. Not much is known about this family, but it is possible that they, like their relations and several other pure-blood families, had a tendency of marrying their cousins to keep their blood pure and to retain the traits of their ancestors (most notably, the ability to speak Parseltongue). Early Life (2038-2048) Primary School Jayran attended a Muggle primary school, with Lara (adoptive sister). He had no friends there, since all the students were afraid of Lara's gopnik gang, all of those respected Jayran because Lara did. But gangs was nothing for Jayran. Although he was good at sports, he was always the last picked for a team because no one wanted to admit to Lara that they disliked him, rather because he is no good. Jayran got decent, if not excellent grades at school. Due to him being adopted he was named after his adoptive family's surname, Walker, which he later changed into Vanyarin. Discovery of being a Wizard Hogwarts years (2049-2056) First Year The Sorting Ceremony and Start-of-Term Feast After recieving the letters he went to the Crossroad train station where he meet up with the train, first of he sat alone in the train looking ou of the window until Ariana Winters entered and began to start a conversation, they introduced themselves to eachother and then when they train stopped they walked different paths. After long wait for the train to move on they finally reached the lake. Sadly the boat was a little messed so they were late. But they made it in time into the great hall for the sorting ceremony. The hat described Jayran as cunning and intelligent, he was sorted into Slytherin. First years lessons/classes Suspicious questions to the professors Even though as an eleven year old and in first year, he began to question the professors about mysterious things such at the dark arts, and showing that he wants to know every knowledge, he asked the professor of the potion class if it was possible to summon dementors. The professor was surprised that a first year boy could possibly know of such creatures so early. Jayran also asked about horcruxes, the professor did not respond to his questions as it does not regard his class. He also described Jayran as ‘malicious’. Meeting Amelia Barzak During his first class at Chems, he met his first and only current friend. Amelia Barzak, they quickly became friends and talked alot, studied a lot and hanged out. Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson The Defence of the Dark Arts lesson was boring for Jayran, he craved more. He wanted to learn about Dementors, the dark arts itself. All the teacher did was to talk garbage, in Jayran's opinion. Arguing with Amelia Amelia's suicide attempt Broken Friendship Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Expelled from Hogwarts Mischievous Plan Using one of the unforgivable spells Joining the Dark Wizards The Murder of Half-blood Wizard/Witches Confrontation Imprisonment A Prisoner of Azkaban Physical appearance Personality and Traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Etymology